Restraints
by Ana Mei
Summary: In their junior year of high school, Kyo and Tohru realize their feelings for one another, but how are they to express it when the threat of the curse hangs between them? (my 1st FB fic! Read please, finished)
1. Frustration

Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own this, you know that….

Stuff: This is based on the anime, cuz that's all I've seen, so don't say anything about the manga storyline, cuz I don't know that!

So, presenting Ana Mei's first Fruits Basket fanfic: "Restraints"

-------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Frustration

-----------------------------------

Kicking a rock flying off the tiled roof, Kyo 'humpfed' in frustration. He was so pissed off, he thought he might actually snap, something he hadn't done in a while.

Fifteen minutes ago, he had been cheerfully (as cheerfully as possible with Kyo) helping Tohru hang the laundry out in the fine afternoon sun. Everything was going GREAT! he thought with bitterness, Until she had to go and get all stupid on me!

--- I groped around in the basket for another pin, forgetting that I had two clenched in my teeth. Tohru giggled, and I glared at her for it.

She was crouched on the ground, unraveling a damp sheet. She smiled, in the way that smooched her eyes closed. A breeze wound its way through the maze of white sheets just to get at her shiny brunette hair. She reached up and pulled out one of the pins from my mouth.

"Here," she said. One word, and my face burned. I was so embarrassed, I was annoyed. I took the other one from my mouth.

"I know!" I spat and tossed it at her forehead. The flat side hit her right between the eyes and she blinked cross-eyed. Then she tossed the other back at me. I was frozen with shock, and she took the opportunity to jump and run before I could react.

"Hey!" I hollered. She laughed from somewhere to my left. I ran after her, pushing the waving sheets out of my way. "Tohru-kun!" I growled, and I turned to see her dash past me in a whirl of white sheets and brown hair.

I knew I could catch her and followed at a run. Overtaking her a few moments later, I grasped her arm and we tripped into each other. I almost landed on top of her, but caught myself with one arm.

"That was close," she said, out of breath.

"Yeah." I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. I leaned in and she reached up towards me. Instinct, I'm sure. She wrapped her hand around my side. We looked at each other in shock for a moment before the smoke surrounded my body and I found myself covered in fur and sitting on Tohru's stomach. Again, I felt the annoying embarrassment and I ran.

"Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so stupid!" ---

Damn right, you're stupid! He stood straight up for a few seconds after thinking that and realized how wrong he was. Which made him even more angry.

--------------------

Sick with me, this is gonna be fun . . .and kinda sappy. . .


	2. Regret

Chapter 2 - Regret

Tohru stood in the kitchen, limply holding a butcher knife at her side. She stared at the vegetables on the cutting board, her face blank, but her mind reeling.

She could not believe how stupid and selfish she had been to Kyo. He must be so mad at me she thought, her eyes watering over a bit. And I was the one who had decided… her thoughts melded into a memory of a talk she had with Kyo, after something of the same nature had happened to them months ago.

---We had decided to take a walk together in the woods, leaving the stress of cleaning and homework for a few minutes of repose (Kyo practically had to drag me out of the house…).

Walking through the trees without any thought of direction, Kyo wandered with his head down. I followed a step behind, like a curious puppy. I wonder what's on his mind? Right on cue, he suddenly stopped, and I walked into his back.

"I have to tell you something," he said without looking at me as I stumbled.

"Sure, what…" but he interrupted me.

"And you can't start with your I'm-here-for-you-stuff or anything, because…well, just because." I was completely confused, but still very concerned about my friend. I watched him sigh and look up at the trees. He stood there for a while, and I thought he might have forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Um, Kyo…?"

"I told you not to interrupt me, damnit! Can't I get a little time!" I tried to stammer an apology, but he just glared at the trees harder. A few moments later, still not looking at me, he whispered something sheepishly that I didn't catch.

"Huh?" I said.

"I SAID I really liked dinner yesterday." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I understood that it meant a lot to him to say it anyway. "I know I said it smelled funny, but…but I didn't mean it…it was really good." he finished off his sentence at a whisper again, with his head so low, I couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Kyo-kun! Now I know to make that for you more often!" I smiled, happy that I could have another reason to pay special attention to one of my friends. Caught up in my happy moment, I didn't notice Kyo turning to face me with bright red cheeks.

"Um…" he stammered on quietly, "…and I wanted to tell you…" he got so quiet he completely trailed off while he blushed crimson red. I was not sure what to do. My mind was racing; I had to help my friend to feel more comfortable with me.

Looking back, it probably wasn't such a good idea, but I didn't fully understand what was going on. I reached up to push Kyo's bright orange hair away from his eyes and stood on my tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek. I must have surprised him, because he backed away suddenly, and clumsy me, I tripped without even moving my feet. I landed on top of him in a cloud of smoke and flying clothes. I quickly got to my knees, apologizing almost as profusely as Ritsu would have, and saw him stunned from my weight.

I scooped up the small, furry cat that was now Kyo and sat underneath the shade of a tree, still apologizing.

"Stop it." Kyo muttered after my ninetieth 'I'm so sorry.' "It wasn't your fault."

We sat in silence for a while, and I took the time to think about what had just happened. Thinking back, something just clicked inside my head, and I thought Does Kyo really like me? Is that what he is trying to tell me? Preposterous, I had thought, because we were just friends. But the more I thought, the more I knew it was true.

"Tohru…" Kyo said, snapping me back from my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"You're petting me. Its weird." I looked down at my hands and sure enough, I was petting him. His soft, fluffy orange fur.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Another moment of awkward silence that I couldn't take anymore. "Kyo-kun," I whispered suddenly, "I really like you too." His cute little cat body seized up for a moment and then he curled into a tighter ball, hiding his head in my arms.

"But…" he said, recognizing the resistance in my voice.

"But I'm clumsy and stupid and all I do is get in the way and I can't do anything right and I'm worthless and…and…and I'm not sure if…if we can han…handle anything more…than our friendship. I have liked you for a really long time, Kyo-kun, but I couldn't tell you be…because I…and you…and…." I just couldn't finish my sentence. It seemed so cruel to say that not being able to hold him in any way was painful and it broke my heart every time he changed because of my selfish want to feel him. Perhaps I might have tripped on purpose…once or twice…

"Its alright, I get it." Kyo said, and jumped out of my arms.

"Kyo…."

He bit the edge of his pants and dragged them to the other side of the tree. A few minutes later, another cloud of smoke billowed from behind me and Kyo stepped out moments later in just his pants.

"I'm not mad, lets just go."

And I followed him home, this time with my head down, ashamed of hurting the neko's feelings.---

Reliving the memory depressed Tohru even more, and tears filled her giant, blue eyes. But before one could fall, Shigure called out from his office room.

"Tohru-san! How is dinner coming?"

"Oh! It'll be ready in a few minutes, Shigure-san!" and she started the butcher knife chopping vegetables, thinking to herself I can't let anything get me down! Not when there is cooking and evening chores to be done!

-------------

arg! The sappiness is going to kill me!!! But I like the story anyways . . . another chapter in a day or two . . .


	3. Annoyance

Chapter 3 - Annoyance

Leaning dangerously far back in his chair, Shigure practiced not writing on his novel. He had been sitting in his office all day besides a break for dinner and still hadn't written anything.

But after that disturbing dinner, who could expect to be able to concentrate on anything? The food was great, but something unspoken was hanging in the air that was obviously bothering his young roommates. He had this sinking feeling that something dramatic was going on between them.

To confirm his suspicions, a loud crash like a plate breaking came from the kitchen, along with an "I'm so sorry!"

Curiosity overtaking his strong determination to work, Shigure left his study and tiptoed silently through the hallway to the kitchen door. He sat on the floor beside the paper wall and listened to the commotion inside.

"It was all my fault, Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry." he heard Tohru say from within.

"It was just a plate! What's the big deal!" Kyo snapped back at her.

"No, I meant this afternoon."

". . ."

"I'm really sorry, Kyo-kun. I mean, I know better than to . . ."

"Yeah, well then why did you?"

"I know, I'm so stupid. . .but. . .I just. . ."

". . ."

"I know that it has been very hard for you all to live with your curse. But. . .but you must see how hard it is for others too. I don't want to burden you with my problems, but . . . I . . .really like you, Kyo. I've told myself many times that we can not be more then friends, but its hard. . ."

Maybe I shouldn't be listening to this. . . Shigure thought, enrapt by the conversation, ". . .but I really want to

He heard someone sniff and a shuffle of feet, then "God damn it."

"I'm so sorry!!!" Tohru cried.

"Shut up! It is not your fault, damn you! Quit apologizing all the time! You can't help your feelings, and neither can I, so. . .we're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Kyo . . ."

"Now shut up and let's finish these dishes so I can get to bed."

Shigure smiled. No matter how he tried to hide it, Kyo was a very smart and sensitive kid, he knew. And although he was happy for the two, finally expressing their feelings, he couldn't help but recognize the danger and drama knew he would come of this.

"What a problem this Romeo and Juliet will cause!" he sighed. --

"Did you hear something?"

OO Realizing he was still sitting conspicuously by the kitchen door, he zoomed down the hallway as quietly as possible and back into his office.

----------

omg, sorry for the long wait, but my computer went ubber stupid for a while. . .damn technology! hope you liked this chapter, i know they are small, but its a small story, only one more chapter to come. . .Shigure-san rocks!!!


	4. Determination

Chapter 4- Determination

It had been a few days since their talk in the kitchen, and lately Kyo had been extremely somber, until someone angered him. Which didn't take much effort. Tohru, on the other hand, had been extremely nice to everyone around her, though her close friends could see through the façade to notice that she was bothered by something. Which she completely denied.

After a long, hard night at her part-time job, Tohru walked home alone on the dark path through the woods. With her pony tails taken down, she trudged silently on, letting her mind drift careless along. She was so deep into her space-out, that she didn't realize that she was home until she stepped into the rays of the porch lights. She went almost mechanically into the house and up the stairs without a "Hello, I'm home!" or anything.

Completely put out, Tohru merely swapped her uniform for pajamas before flopping into her bed. Yet as tired as she was, an hour later, she still found herself thinking instead of sleeping. This isn't going to work," she thought. "I can not get so down, because my friends need me to be strong! But this situation has got me so depressed . . .I will not give up for anything, though! I have to talk to Kyo, now!

---------

Kyo lay on his usual spot on the roof, his hands behind his head, glaring at the stars. It was kind of late, he knew, but he didn't care. All the poor neko spirit wanted right now was to be left alone.

No, want I really want is to be with her. . . he thought sadly. And magically, as if he had called upon her and demanded her entrance at that exact time, Kyo heard a soft grunt and saw the top of Tohru's head pop up at the edge of the roof. Tohru never handled the latter very well.

She gasped a quick "Oh my goodness!" and Kyo started as her hands flew up and she tipped sideways. Jumping up, he ran to her and caught her hand to steady the latter. Terrified, Tohru looked up at her savior and they stared at each other for a moment before Kyo pulled her clean off the latter and onto the tile of the roof.

"Thank you . . ." she whispered, still shaken.

"What the hell were you thinking? Coming up here late at night all by yourself? In your pajamas!" Kyo barked at the startled brunette. He turned in a huff before she answered and flopped back down on the hard, sloped roof.

"I'm sorry, I know, I was being stupid and clumsy, but. . .I really needed. . .to talk to you, Kyo-kun," she whispered sheepishly, sitting lightly beside him.

"Yeah, well, out with it, so I can be alone again." he huffed, glaring at the sky.

"Okay, I'm so sorry, I'll make it quick. I just. . .I haven't been myself lately, and I needed to tell you that you're right, we can't help the way that we feel." She stopped, shifting her legs and giving her eyes time to water over with tears. "But I don't . . .don't know what to do next. I don't know how we can go on like this. . .oh, Kyo. . ."

She bent her head into her knees, twin tears sliding down her cheeks. Kyo glanced over just in time to see this and jerked back with sudden fear. Oh gawd, she's crying! What do I do now?!" He sat up suddenly and waved his hands frantically. She's crying! Think, damn you, think! But before he could act, Tohru sniffed and raised her head.

"Kyo," she whispered, looking right into his surprised eyes, "will you kiss me?"

His face immediately turned bright red, though it was hard to see in the dark night. Stunned, he sat for awhile staring at Tohru's huge begging blue eyes, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Uh . . ." he said, straightening up, and staring off to his right. "Sure, but . . .ummm."

"Its okay," Tohru interrupted, recognizing his hesitation. "I shouldn't have asked. That was very selfish of me, I'm so sorry." and she started to stand.

"No," Kyo said, grabbing her by the arm before she could move. He bent his head low again, hiding his eyes beneath his hair. She sat back down, closer than before.

They sat for awhile, Kyo blushing even deeper as Tohru just stared at him with big, watery eyes. The crescent moon shone upon her pink pj's, and a warm breeze played with her shining hair. Kyo reached the hand with the white and black beaded bracelet to push back her swaying hair and lightly touched her cheek. She cooed under his touch, and reached out with her arms to finally embrace her love. But he growled fiercely before she reached him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I nearly did it again! Kyo, I . . ."

"Shut up," he commanded. "And give me your hands." Tohru merely looked at him oddly, so Kyo grabbed them himself and tightly grasped them in one hand. "Now, don't touch me." he firmly demanded before he leaned in to caress her cheek and place his lips softly unto hers.

With both their eyes closed, they backed away slowly, overcome by the emotions of the small kiss. Tohru blinked her eyes open and stared at the orange haired boy as he released her hands and felt his lips with the tips of his fingers. He looked up suddenly, and without warning, grasped Tohru tight around the back, smoching their lips together for a moment before they were engulfed in puffy smoke.

The rest of the night, the couple slept comfortably on the roof top in the cool night air, Tohru cuddling Kyo's soft fur into her neck as they determined to value their love for each other, no matter how hard it would be to do so.

------

that was almost too romantically sickening . . .but i think its cute! now, you tell me what you think, and if i should write more. . .i'm thinking next time it will be more dark and angsty. . . 


End file.
